


Pretty For You

by 13Kat13



Series: YouTube Disaster Gays [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Humour, M/M, They're both ridiculous, YouTubers - Freeform, Yuuri cooks, makeup tutorial, victor still skates, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Kat13/pseuds/13Kat13
Summary: “I’ll be doing my boyfriend’s makeup!” Victor says, looking immensely pleased with himself as Yuuri hides his face in his hands. “Isn’t he cute? Yuuri, show the good viewers your cute face. So squish, much cheek.”[Second in the YouTubers AU series. Victor does Yuuri's makeup and is generally a mess. They're in love.]





	Pretty For You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the love the first in this series received. I'm not lying when I say us writers thrive of comments and love, it honestly spurs us on to write more than anything else.

The video begins with Victor — otherwise known as NikBitch — giving his usual greeting of “hello, my little gremlins.” He’s sat with his back to a bedroom, obviously facing a window by the look of the light, which is his usual spot for applying makeup. He looks even more bouncy and upbeat than usual, and keeps grinning at the camera.

 

“Okay, so I’ve got a special treat for you all today,” Victor says, flipping his hair and giving the camera a dazzling smile.

 

He looks to the side then and his expression is so painfully tender that several viewers take to the comments with complaints of heartache. What he’s looking at becomes apparent a moment later as he drags an asian man into the shot, who’s blushing and flustered but looks pleased nonetheless.

 

“I’ll be doing my boyfriend’s makeup!” Victor says, looking immensely pleased with himself as Yuuri hides his face in his hands. “Isn’t he cute? Yuuri, show the good viewers your cute face. So squish, much cheek.”

 

Yuuri peeks over the tips of his fingers to glare at Victor.

 

“I lost weight!” he exclaims, going pouty in a way that instantly makes Victor give him lots of kisses. Yuuri breaks and shoves him away laughing.

 

“Yes, you’re no longer _as_ squishy, but still squishy cheeks, yes?” Victor says, rooting around in a makeup bag and pulling out a number of products.

 

Yuuri pouts again, but Victor’s busy choosing makeup and doesn’t notice.

 

“Okay, so,” Victor starts, holding up a toner and a moisturiser for the camera to see. “Before makeup we’re going to do a little prep, as my boyfriend is a savage who doesn’t have a skin routine.”

 

“I have a routine!”

 

“Shaving and splashing your face with water before bed is not a routine, you adorable little garbage monster.”

 

* * *

 

“Eeee, it _tickles.”_

 

“Well if you’d stay _still.”_

 

The video is further along to show Yuuri wriggling around as Victor outlines his eyes with eyeliner.

 

“God, your lashes are so naturally pretty, you lucky, beautiful bastard,” Victor mutters, his lips pursed in concentration as he draws carefully around Yuuri’s eyes.

 

“Genetics,” Yuuri manages to say. Before his usual self-confidence or lack thereof makes a reappearance and he says, “but they’re not as nice as yours. Yours make you look like a snow prince.”

 

“Flatterer,” Victor says fondly, leaning back to take in his work and giving a pleased hum. “Although I’m an _ice_ prince, remember. Six world championships and two olympic medals, muffin.”

 

“As if I could forget,” Yuuri mumbles, and Victor grins, winking at the camera.

 

“Oh yeah, Yuuri was a _fan.”_

 

Yuuri smacks him on the arm and Victor pretends to be offended as he says, “what? It’s cute!”

 

* * *

 

“Why would you want to wear this stuff on your _eyes,_ blagh.”

 

Yuuri leans back from where Victor’s been applying his mascara and blinks rapidly, apparently not liking the feeling. Then he catches sight of himself in the mirror and his eyes go wide with surprise.

 

“Oh… I see why…”

 

Victor looks very smug and simply offers out the brush.

 

“Yes?” he asks.

 

“...Yes,” Yuuri agrees after a moment, tilting his face back towards Victor.

 

* * *

 

Victor’s followers have always found Victor’s sass hilarious, but as the video goes on they find that Yuuri has a wit sharp enough to kill a man, and Victor gets outmaneuvered verbally by him at least twice. Victor’s clearly not dumb, any of his fans will fight anyone who says that online, quoting his multiple languages, the choreography he comes up with himself, not to mention his knack for guessing the next big thing in figure skating and fashion. But Yuuri’s wit is just ever so slightly quicker, although Victor keeps up for the most part. Though sometimes Yuuri fails because he gets flustered and then Victor wins.

 

* * *

 

“I’m doing this in a slightly different order than usual, don’t @ me,” Victor is saying as he blends a gold over Yuuri’s lids out into a deep, electric blue at the edges.

 

“What order do you usually go in?” Yuuri asks, moving back for a moment to blink a few times before he allows Victor to continue.

 

“It’s not that different, but I usually do the eyeliner second as this will have to be reapplied after the eyeshadow to sharpen the line up… you’re just distractingly beautiful, muffin, and I can’t concentrate.”

 

Yuuri blushes yet again and grabs Victor’s hand to pause his action so Yuuri can steal a kiss that makes Victor glow.

 

His fans scream in the comments.

 

* * *

 

“As you can see we’ve chosen colours that compliment Yuuri’s complexion,” Victor’s saying, holding up a blusher. “He can pull off bolder colours on the eyes, though he’s a soft boy so neutral tones also suit. Also gold tones and blushes that are more bronzey suit his skin tone, because he’s like a Japanese Adonis.”

 

“Vityaaa…” Yuuri whines, hiding behind his hands again.

 

“Hey!” Victor complains, grabbing his hands to pull them away from his face. “No touching! I didn’t do all his for you to smudge it… return of the garbage muffin.”

 

Yuuri pouts which Victor turns firmly away from.

 

“No you are not tricking me into smudging it for you with kisses by doing that adorable pouty face,” Victor says, opening the blusher and swiping a brush across it.

 

Yuuri just continues to pout as Victor turns back to him, grabs his chin and tilts his face so he can sweep the blusher brush across Yuuri’s cheekbones.

 

“Good lord, look at this boy’s bone structure, have mercy on my gay soul,” Victor mutters, making Yuuri giggle in a way that has a good portion of Victor’s followers swearing fealty to this adorable man.

 

* * *

 

“We’re going to go for a gloss rather than a lipstick today,” Victor says, holding up a subtle pink gloss to the camera. “Although I’ve seen Yuuri in red lipstick and honestly? Helen Of Troy couldn’t hold a candle to him. A thousand ships, more like every person on the internet instantly slayed when I post the picture.”

 

“You’re so embarrassing, why am I with you?” Yuuri mutters, though from the tilt of his mouth it’s clear he’s joking.

 

Victor still whines and fusses until Yuuri gives him a kiss and assures him he loves him very much. Victor beams and it’s like watching an excited puppy as he hugs Yuuri.

 

Victor keeps getting distracted when it actually comes to applying Yuuri’s lipgloss. He keeps muttering in Russian which makes Yuuri give him increasingly confused looks.

 

“Dosvidanya to my gay little heart,” Victor mutters when he’s done. “For it belongs to this God. _Look_ at him, YouTube. I am deceased.”

 

Yuuri flushes and shoves at Victor, but he tilts his face one way then the other when considering himself in the mirror and looks pleasantly surprised by how good he looks.

 

“Hm,” he muses, considering his reflection. “I can see why you do this. I think you’re pretty even without makeup. All soft. But you do look very good with it and you’ve made me look… less terrible than usual.”

 

“And _that,_ bitches and bitchettes, is why I am so ridiculous in my displays of love for this man. Because he needs the confidence boost and honestly I’m incapable of being anything other than ridiculous around him.”

 

Yuuri flushes yet again but doesn’t say anything, just reels Victor in for a kiss and whispers something to him that the mic doesn’t pick up but makes Victor blush too and go all giddy.

 

Victor looks a little flustered when he turns back to the camera to present the final effect with a flourish.

 

“And that’s makeup with my boyfriend and all we have time for today, as I am going to go and be ravished within an inch of my life.”

 

“Vitya!”

 

“Until next time, love you and bye, my good bitches.”

 

The video cuts out with Victor fumbling blind for the camera’s off switch as he turns to kiss Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this second piece <3
> 
> Fuckery and all round bad decisions can be found on my [Tumblr](https://ewokthrowdown.tumblr.com/).


End file.
